


A Conversation

by OptimisticAlpacaChaos



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Incest, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticAlpacaChaos/pseuds/OptimisticAlpacaChaos
Summary: Malcolm and Piama has a not so pleasant conversation.





	A Conversation

The day that Malcolm and Piama are left alone together in the house doesn’t go so well. By now, Piama and Francis have been married for a couple of months. Francis got some days off so they decided to come visit the family. However, some of the family had to do things the day they came in. Lois had to pull a late shift at the Lucky Aide. Reese went out for the night, probably out destroying something and Dewey is staying at a friend’s house. 

Hal decided to have a nice evening in while Lois was gone so Piama can feel welcomed. And that’s where Hal and Francis are. They went out to get dinner and a movie to watch. Leaving Malcolm and Piama at the house.

Malcolm is currently on the couch sulking while watching TV. Malcolm wished someone else was here with them, because if they were Piama wouldn’t currently be walking toward the couch planning on talking to him. 

She sits a cushion away from him and asks, “What are you watching?”

“Wrestling… You know you don’t have to make small talk with me just because you married Francis.”

“I know, I’m  _ trying  _ to be nice,” Piama said while giving the fake happy smile she gives Lois.

Malcolm huffs and rolls his eyes. He knows he's being rude but he has been annoyed ever since they left her with him. It's not because he hates her, he just hates what she represents.

“What is with your family and not liking me? I’m Francis’ wife. We’re the one for each other.” 

Ticked off, Malcolm harshly says, “Francis may call you ‘the one’ right now, but trust me you’re not the only ‘the one’ he has had. You’re just the first ‘the one’ he has the chance to married and probably not the last.”

“I get it now, you’re jealous. I see it on your face. You're jealous that Francis has a life that you don’t have.” Malcolm’s face twitches because she's partially right. Piama sees the twitch then she starts chuckling and says, “Oh I see now. You’re not jealous of him, you’re jealous of me.”

“I am not!” Malcolm says defensively standing up from the couch.

“You’re jealous that I married your brother. That I get to kiss your brother. That I get to have sex. With. Your.  _ Brother _ .”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I want to have sex with Francis? That’s gross, because like you said he’s my brother.”

“Whatever you say Malcolm. We both know the truth.”

The door behind them opens and they both look over to see that Hal and Francis are back with pizza and a movie. Everybody can feel the tension in the room. Hal being Hal hastily excuses himself to the kitchen. Francis is still standing there with wary smile on his face.

“Is everything okay?” He asks stepping forward cautiously. 

“Yes everything is fine,” Piama said reaching to kiss Francis on the lips. She glances at Malcolm with a satisfied smile on her face. Francis looks over to Malcolm to see if he is okay and it's like a stab in the gut. He knows Francis cares about him, he cares for a lot of people. It just…  _ hurts  _ to know the look on someone's face when they’re in love with someone else and know that it would never be you who they would be looking at.

“I actually feel kinda of sick.” Malcolm isn’t lying when he says that, he does feel sick after knowing Piama knows his secret now. “I’m… I’m just going to go to bed early.”

Hal comes into the room after he says that. Concerned he asks, “What’s wrong, Malcolm? Do you need me to take your temperature?” 

“No, I only need to lie down.”

“Oh, okay,” Hal worriedly says, “I’ll save you some pizza if you get hungry later.”

Ignoring him, Malcolm walks past him to his bedroom. Relieved to be out the situation for now Malcolm goes to bed early that night in hopes that Piama won’t bring up their conversation ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series in the future, but right now this work is finished.
> 
> In the meantime follow me on tumblr:  
> optimisticalpacachaos.tumblr.com


End file.
